chimchar279fandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 4 Big Brother S1
Sims Big Brother 1, is the first season of the Sims version of the British reality television series. It is the first regular season overall of the series. Unlike other versions in this series instead of being evicted the houseguests are killed off in order to activate the grieve function with the last one standing being moved into the Winner's Mansion. The series launched on the 31st of May and lasted 6 Weeks in Sims time. House The House was taken from the gallery and is based off of the Big Brother UK House in Big Brother UK : Timebomb. On the gallery the house is called "Big Brother House Timebomb" made by usert Ezzen27. Adjustments were made such as adding a stall of bathrooms and showers and splitting many double beds into single beds to adheire to the Sims behavior such as them not sleeping together unless they are romantically involved. Housemates The''' houseguests are shown below along with their ages, aspiration and field along with their character traits. Below is some information about each houseguest along side their picture. '''Alphonse Leon Alphonse Leon aged 20, is currently unemployed from Brunswick, Maine. Alphonse claims to not like people and finds himself superior to "commoners". He is not looking forward to interaction during his stay and his one pet peeve is loud people. Britney Hamilton Britney Hamilton aged 23, is a college student from Los Angelas, California. The one thing Britney cares about is success. Britney is going into the house with her priorities straight as she is playing the game 100% to win and won't accept anything below First Place. Cierra Varner Cierra Varner aged 22, is an art student from Portland, Oregon. Cierra hopes to have a fun time in the house and isn't looking for drama between her and the other girls. She isn't looking for a showmance but if the opportunity presents itself she isn't against it. Corey Levin Corey Levin aged 27, is the lead guitarist of SimCity from Orlando, Florida. Corey hopes that his time on Big Brother will bring fame to his band and possibly make a name of himself. Corey's strategy going into the house is to be a guy's guy whilst also keeping it cool with the woman. Danny Collins ( EVICTED ) Danny Collins aged 26, is a media personality from Detroit, Michigan. Danny is famous on multiple social media, mainly YouTube and Twitter with over 3 Million followers. His main reason for being on the show is to show his fans who he really is and is hoping this could lead to a career in acting. Dante Shaw Dante Shaw aged 25, is a singer/song writer from Rochester, New York. Dante is known for his hit album "ShawTime". He is looking forward to being locked up with young woman and claims that he is going to be the biggest player in that house both mentally and with the ladies. Dave Anderson Dave Anderson aged 46, is a construction worker from Lakewood, Colorado. The thing Dave will be missing most is his wife and 2 children who mean everything to him. He wants to win to make his family proud and win the money for his children to go to the best college money can afford. Giulio Russo Giulio Russo aged 31, is an etrepeneur from Miami, Florida. Born in Italy Giulio moved to america when he was 16 and has lived there ever since. Giulio is hoping to use his business experties to get him far but his main goal is to find love in the Big Brother house. Ingrid Burton Ingrid Burton aged 33, is a single mother from Southaven, Mississippi. Ingrid is coming on the show to help pay off her debt and to have a better life for her son. She comes from a troubled past with spending time in jail but has since cleande up her act after she had her child. Isaac Manning Isaac Manning aged 26, is a Countryside Ranger from Nashville, Tennessee. Raised in the country Isaac is very used to getting his hands dirty and claims that the things he will miss the most are his protein shakes, his family and nature itself and will probably go crazy locked in a house. Kim Hwang Kimg Hwang, aged 22, is a law student from Vancouver, Washington. The most important thing to Kim is her family and hopes that one day she can have children of her own to raise as her parents raised her. Her main goal is to make her family proud and win the money to pay off student loans. Lesley Hendrix Lesley Hendrix, aged 25, is a chemist from Philadelphia, Pensylvania. Lesley is looking forward to the social experimental aspect of the game but is scared that she could go crazy with boredom without a few books to read. Lesley hopes to be everyones' friend and to stay out of the drama. Michael Finley Michael Finley aged 23, is a chef from Chigao, Illinois. Michael loves reality shows and is excited to finally be on one himself though the thought of basic rations makes him want to cry. Michael says he cannot survive without spices and video games but hopes that he can pass time effectively. Nia Sanford Nia Sanford aged 25, is a hair dresser from San Francisco, California. Her main reason for entering the big brother house is to win the money so she can open her own hair salon. Nia can live on basic rations but if her hair products are taken away she might lose it. Robyn McGinnis Robyn McGinnis aged 31, is a mixologist from Los Angeles, California. Robyn is entering the house due to her love of adventure and wants to see how long she can last. Robyn says she would be looking for love if her husband wasn't so set against it. Sharon Vaughn Sharon Vaughn aged 48, is a housewife from Seattle, Washington. Sharon has had about 50 cosmetic surgery procedures and believes that they have made her the strong woman she is today. Sharon lives a relaxed life and is excited for Big Brother to shake that up. Summary Voting History 1. The five housemates facing the public vote competed in a task to win safety that week. Trisha won the challenge and removed herself from facing the public voite. In turn Trisha had to choose someone to take her place as a nominee. She selected Lilly.